Tödliche Küsse (Teil 2)
Es ist Frühlingsanfang 2058 und einige Monate sind vergangen. Kapitel 1 Es ist 3 Uhr Morgens: Lieutnant Eve Dallas kniet neber einer Cicely Towers, ein Mordopfer und sieht sie sich genauer an. Aus dem Sexclub gegenüber dringt Musik und man kann das gelegentliche Grölen der feiernden Gästen hören. Während Eve an Cicely's Wohnort ankommt, warten bereits die Journalisten. Die vielen Blumen im Foyer erinnern Eve an den Kurzurlaub mit Roarke. Eve sieht sich in der ordentlichen Wohung um, überfliegt ihren Terminkalender und überträgt die Letztens Anrufe des Tele-Links Erst um 10 Uhr kommt sie in ihrem Büro an und wird sofort in Whitneys Büro geschickt Er erklärte, wieso Eve diesen Fall bekommen hatte, obwohl Debinski dran gewesen wäre. Auch erzählt er ihr von der Freundschaft zu Cicely. Wieder in ihrem Büro überprüft Eve den Autopsiebericht. Todesursache ist eine durchtrennte Halsschlagader und der daraus resiluierenden Blut- und Sauerstoffverlust. Dann klingelt ihr Tele-Link. C.J.Morse ruft sie an, er ist Reporter und möchte natürlich mit dem neuestem Mord auf Sendung gehen. Er erzählt ihr, dass der Fall auch mit Roarke zu tun hat. Kapitel 2 Obwohl sie gerne nach Hause gefahren wäre, fährt sie zu Roarke. Mitten in der Stadt ist der Verkehr katastrophal, doch am Rand , wo die Reichen und Privilegierten leben,ist is um so ruhiger. An Roarkes Haus angekommen, erscheint sein Buttler Summerset bereits mit einer missmutigen Miene. Roarke ist gerade in einem interplanetarischen Gespräch mit dem Olympus Resort Während Eve heiß badet entdeckt Roarke sie. Er weiß ganz genau, dass sie nicht entspannt ist, sondern nachdenkt. Er spührt, dass sie einen harten Tag hatte. Roarke und Eve unterhalten sich über Cecily, ihren Ex-Mann und Geschäftspartner. Auch erfährt er, dass es Eve belastet, dass Roarke schon wieder mit einem ihrer Fälle zu tun hat. Während Eve schläft, denkt Roarke darüber nach, ob all seine Geschäfte Eve irgendwann in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, denn nicht alle sind legal. Am nächsten Morgen frühstücken Eve, Roarke und Galahad und trinken echten Kaffe und Roarke sagt Eve, dass er an diesem Tag nach Australien müsse. sie zeigt ihm, dass ihr das nicht gefällt. In den Zeitungen und Nachtrichten gibt es nur ein Thema: Eve, ihren aktuellen und ihr letzter abgeschlossener Fall, in dem sich auch C.J.Morse einmischt. Eve ärgert sich über die Gesetzesänderung, dass die Reporter auch ihre eigene Meinung in Berichten äußern dürfen Eve beschließt sich mit Nadine Furst in Verbindung zu setzen und macht sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit Kapitel 3 In ihrem Büro errreicht Eve Nadine, die sich gerade in der Strafkolonie Omega befindet und an einer Story über die Gefängnisreform schreibt. Sie informierte Nadine über den Tod über die Staatsanwältin, die sich auf schnellstem Weg wieder auf die Erde macht. Anschließend fähr Eve zu George Hammett und befragt sie zu Cicely. Er hatte sie am Abend vor ihrer Ermordung noch getroffen. George und Cicely waren seit Jahren ein Paar. Er kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Ex-Mann der Täter sein könnte. Eve schaut sich danach noch die Stelle an, an der Cicely gefunden worden war. Sie versuchte den Mord zu rekonstruieren, und entschied, dass Cicely mit der U-Bahn in diese abgefuckte Gegend gekommen sein musste. Sie wurde von einem großen dunkelhäutigen Mann angesprochen, der sie nicht als Polizistin erkannte und sie einläd, in seinem FKK-Club zu arbeiten. Sein Name ist Crack. Er hat gehört das Cicely im Five Moon auf jemanden gewartet hat. Crack verabschiedet sich und Eve macht sich auf den Weg ins Five Moon und befragt den Bar-Droiden nach Cicely. Erst nachdem sie mit dem Gesundheitsamt gedroht hat, erzählt er ihr , dass Cicely ca. 1 Stunde alleine anwesend war. Eve erfährt, dass Cicely ihren Regenschirm dabei hatte, und ihn auch wieder mitkam. Am Tatort war kein Schirm gewesen. In ihrem Büro wartet Feeney bereits auf Eve. er erklärte ihr, dass Whitney im inoffieziel aufgetragen hatte, ihr zu helfen. Und schon bekommt er eine Menge an Aufgaben aufgehalst. Kapitel 4 Eve geht zum Blue Squirrel, dass ganz in der Nähe des Five Moon ist, denn dort ist Mavis die Lead-Sängerin. Während Roarke sich gerade bei Eve von Australien aus meldet, erscheint Nadine, mit der Eve verabredet ist. Nadine bekam die Rechte am Report über Towers, denn sie hat sämtliche Vorrechte an Verbrechen aller art, was C.J.Morse nicht gefällt. Nadine und Eve machen einen Deal, dass sie sich gegenseitig Informationen zukommen lassen. Am nächsten Morgen trifft sich Eve mit Feeney in Cicely Tower's Apartment. Feeney hatte herausgefunden, dass Cicely tatsächlich kurz vor ihrem Tod angerufen worden war, allerdings wurden Bild und Ton Aufnahmen gelöscht. Eve hält Feeney auf dem Laufenden. Gemeinsam rekunstruieren sie Cicelys letzten Abend. Eve besucht Marco Angelini in seinem Büro in Roarkes Büro in der Fünften. Er ist sehr kooperationsfreudig und erzählt, dass er und seine Exfrau am 18.Mai bei ihm zu Hause den 25. Geburstag ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes zu gefeiert haben. Marco wird einen Großteil des Besitzes von Cicely erben und er hat kein Alibi für die Mordnacht Kapitel 5 Nach einer ablenkenden Nacht mit Mavis in der Kneipe "Amaggedon" legt sich Eve in ihr Bett in ihrer Wohnung schläft Eve sofort ein, bevor sie von Roarke liebevoll geweckt wird. Während Eve noch schläft, denkt Raorke über seine Beziehung mit Eve nach. Später redet er mit Eve über Cicely's Beerdigung und Marco's theoretisches Motiv Bevor jeder seiner Arbeit nachgeht, überreicht Roarke Eve sein Mitbringsel aus Australien, einen Diamanten, der an einer geflochtenen goldenen Kette baumelt. Er ist geformt wie eine Träne und so lang und breit wie das erste Glied eines Männerdaumens. Er heißt "Träne des Riesen." Eve möchte diese Kette nicht annehmen, er ist für sie viel zu wertvoll. Sie braucht keine teuren Geschenke, Schmuck und einen Palast von Schmuck, sagt sie ihm. Die Stimmung schlägt um. Er möchte alles oder nicht, und nicht bloß Sex. Eve soll sich entscheiden und zu ihm kommen. Um sich abzulenken verschantzt sie sich hinter ihrer Arbeit und betritt Whitneys Büro Sie kamen zu dem Schluss das Cicely viele Feinde hat, denn sie hat viele Menschen verurteilt oder in die Psychatrie gebracht. Aber auch, dass sie eher aus einem persönlichem Grund und nicht aus Funktion der Staatsanwältin umgebracht worden ist. Die die Whitneys Bekannte von Cicely sind, befragt Eve sie zu Hause. Anna, Whitneys Frau, erzählt, warum Cicely's Kinder lieber bei ihr, anstatt bei ihrem Vater leben. Cicily habe sich um nichts Sorgen gemacht außer der Zukunft ihrer Kinder und das Älterwerden. Anna glaubt das Hammet nicht der perfekte Partner für Cecily war. Während Eve gerade in Gedanken alle Infos durchgeht und ihre Vergangenheit wieder die Oberhand übernimmt, entdeckt sie, dass eine Frau gerade versucht in ein Haus einzubrechen Kapitel 6 Eve leistet mit Feeney mal wieder überstunden. Sie finden heraus, dass David Angelini im Verlauf des letzten halben Jahres drei große Beträge von seinen Konten abgehoben (insgesamt 1.623.000$ = 1/4 seiner persönlichen Ersparrnissen. Am nächsten Morgen sind sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Cicelys Beerdigung, als Eve der fehlende Knopf an ihrem Anzug auffällt. Auf der Beerdigung ist u.a. die Familie von Cicely, Roarke, Whitney und seine Frau und C.J.Morse. Vor Wut verlässt Eve die Kirche und sagt dem Sicherheitspersonal bescheit, dass ein Reporter anwesend ist. Nach dem Gottesdienst findet eine Trauefeier im Hause Whitney statt. Dort trifft sie auf Roarke, der gerade ein Glas Wein Suzanna, einer gemeinsamen Freundin von ihm Cecily bringt. Er erzählt Eve, dass ihm David noch Geld schuldet. Eve unterhält sich mit Mirina Angelini in Whitneys Büro. Sie meint, dass alle, auch ihr Exmann um Cicely trauern. Mirina glaubt nicht, dass ihre Mutter George geliebt hat. George und Marco seien immer noch befreudet. Es gäbe keinerlei Probleme mit dem Familienunternehmen und von Randals Spielschulden wüsse Cicely nichts. David behauptet, dass einer, der von Cicely, Angeklagten, sie umgebracht habe. Er meint das seine Schulden nichts mit Cicely's Tod zu tun hat. Er habe nichts mit Sektor 38 und Roulette zu tun. Für Rendal Slade ist es ein Zufall, dass die Familie, in die er durch LIebe einheiraten wird, reich ist. Er erzählt ihr von dem Skandal in Sektor 38. Anschließend trifft Eve auf George, der sie beträgt, ihm etwas zu sagen, was sie bisher rausgefunden hat. George hätte Cicely gerne geheiratet. Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:2. Buch Kapitel 7 Feeney schickt Eve den Bericht von Sektor 38. Der Name der jungen Frau, die dort umgekommen war, war Carolle Lee, sie war 24 Jahre alt. Auch Roarke kommt in diesem Bericht vor. Also ist sie schon 15 Minuten später in seinem Firmengebäude, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Ihm hat das Kasino gehört, in dem Slade gespielt hat, ihm hat das Hotel gehört, in dem Carolle umgekommen war. Er will ihr nicht sagen, warum er beiden kurz nach Cicely's Tod verkauft habe. Er ist Verdächtiger, und verschwendet so unnötig Personal, wenn er wirklich nicht der Täter sit. Während Eve wütend auf Roarke ist, will er am liebsten zu ihr zurück. Eve trifft sich in einem Cafe namens "Images" mit Nadine. Sie meint das die bevorstehende Hochzeit verschoben oder sogar ganz abgesagt wird. Auch werden Angelini und Hammet wohl nicht mehr zusammen weiterarbeiten. Roarke habe Angelini Geld für seinen Anteil an Merkury angeboten. Angelini braucht jede Menge Geld. Eve glaubt nicht, dass ein von Cicely Verurteilter für ihren Mord verantwortlich ist. In der Nacht wird Eve aus einem Albtraum von ihrem Tele-Link gerissen. Es gibt eine neue Leiche. Sie war Yvonne Metcalf und lag in einer eher wohlhabenden Gegend mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem schmalen Steinweg. C.J.Morse war bereits am Tatort und sendete kurze Zeit später die paar Aufnahmen die er bekommen hatte. Er lässt vermuten, das Roarke mit Yvonne ein Verhältnis gehabt hatte.. Nachdem sie ihr Gespräch mit C.J.Morse beendet hat, ruft sie Roarke wegen Yvonne an. Kapitel 8 Cicely Towers und Yvonne Metcalf haben einiges gemeinsam und auch einige Unterrschiede. Aber beide hatten Roarke in ihrem Adressbuch. In ihrem Terminkalender standen nur Initialen und Symbolen, auch einen Eintrag an ihrem Todestag gibt es. Als Eve auch nach vier Tagen nichts herausgefunden machte sie ein Termin bei Dr. Mira aus. Doch bevor sie über die Fälle Towers und Metcalf reden, analysiert Dr.Mira Eve: Sie ist wiedermal übermüdet. Dr, Mira glaubt, dass es nicht bei zwei Opfern bleiben wird. Nur die Prominenz ist ihre Gemeinsamkeit, mehr nicht. Der Mörder, der die Frauen mit einem Messer einen Schnitt durch die Hälse verpasst hat, wollte die Morde spüren. Der Mörder hat sich Andenken mitgenommen. Dr.Mira glaubt, dass Eve das nächste Opfer sein könnte und das Roarke nicht der Täter ist. wieder wechselt das Thema auf Eve's Familie und Vergangenheit. Dr. Mira ist draurig, dass ihr Eve nicht vertraut, denn auch sie hat als Kind Angst und Missbrauch erlebt. Dr.Mira bot Eve an ihr zu helfen. Abends ist sie nun allein, Galahad ist bei Roarke und Eve kann nicht schlafen. Um sich zu entspannen, benutzt sie die von Mavis zu Weihnachten geschenkte Virtual-Reality-Brille um sich zu fühlen, als wäre sie am Strand. Doch die Reise endet, als sie mit ihrem Masseur schläft und derGedanke an Roarke sie frustriert. Sie fährt zu Roarkes Anwesend, in dem sie von Summerset missbilligend gemustert wird. Summerset ist sehr wütend und versucht zu verhindern, dass Eve Roarke findet. Kapitel 9 Wärend Eve Roarke nach der Beziehung zu Yvonne Metcalf befragt, unterdrückt er ein zittern, Ihr Tod geht ihm sehr nahe. Nachdem sie Wochenlang nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte, kam ihr Interesse an ihn wieder auf, doch er war gerade dabei, sich in jemand anderen zu verlieben. Eve überlegte aus welchen Gründen Yvonne sich gestylt noch mit jemanden im Hof treffen wollte. Doch das Thema wechselt schnell, als Roarke ihr zeigt, wie wütent sie ihn gemacht hat, einfach ohne Anmeldung aufzutauchen und in noch zu jemanden zu befragen, den er gern hatte. Bevor Eve geht, erlären sie sich gegenseitig, was sie für einander empfinden, und zeigen es sich auch. Am nächsten Morgen um 10 Uhr wacht sie in Roarkes Bett auf. Auch wenn es nun Sonntag ist, ist es für sie kein Ruhetag, und so fährt sie in ihr Büro, in dem sich die Arbeit türmt. Eve ruft Mirina Angelini zurück. Sie bittet Eve zu ihr nach Rom zu kommen, da ihr vom Arzt eine Reise untersagt worden ist. Während sich Eve und Roarke auf den Weg vom Flughaven zu Mirinas Anwesen macht, entdeckt Eve allerhand ungewohntes und vergisst für kurze Zeit ihre Arbeit Bei Mirina angekommen, werden Roarke und Eve auch von Rendall begrüßt, der direkt auf das Thema Sektor 38 zu sprechen kommt. Cicely hatte ihm am Abend vor ihrer Ermordung deswegen angerufen, sie wollte alles wissen und schließlich endete das Gespräch in einen Streit. Auf dem Rückflug glaubt Roarke zu wissen, das Cicely durch ihren Mutterinstikt noch etwas klären wollte. Roarke und Eve kommen zu dem Schluss, dass der Täter die Gewohnheiten von Cicely und Yvonne kannte und so wusste, dass sie die Treffen nicht in ihren Terminkalender schreiben würden. Eve beschließt sich noch mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, damit sie zur Zielscheibe für den Täter wird. Kapitel 10 Nadine interviewt Eve über die Morde an Cicely und Yvonne in Eve's winzigen Büro. Sie hält Nadine und somit ganz New York auf dem Laufenden. Anschließend bittet sie Nadine, sie auch zu anderen Fällen und Gelegenheiten aufzunehmen, um so sooft wie möglich im Fernsehen zu erscheinen. Eve erklärt Nadine, dass sie sich absichtlich zur Zielscheibe macht, denn sie glaubt, dass das Beutechema des Täters Prominente Personen sind, die ständig im Fernsehen zu sehen sind. Auch warnt sie Nadine, und bittet sie, auf sich aufzupassen. Die nächsten Tage sind sehr anstrengend für Eve: Sie hasst es im Rampenlicht zu stehen, schicke Kleider zu tragen und Smalltalk auf irgentwelchen Veranstaltungen mit wichtigen Leuten zu führen Am nächsten Morgen sagt ihr Roarke, dass er auf FreeStar One im Olympus Resort gebraucht wird. Bevor sich Roarke verabschiedet, zeigt er Eve noch, dass er einen Raum, seines riesigen Answesens, wie Eve's Wohnung eingerichtet hat, damit sie sich endlich wie zu Hause fühlt. Später geht sie mit Feeney die neuesten Erkenntnisse in ihrem Büro auf dem Revier durch. David Angelini habe große Schulden bei Knochenbrechern, hat aber immer mal wieder kleien Summen an sie gezahlt. Auch hat die Frau des Commanders David in den letzten vier Monaten viermal 50.000 $ gezahlt. Damit hat sie ihr Vermögen halbiert. Feeney und Eve kommen auf den Schluss, das er sie bestimmt erpresst habe. Und so beschließen sie, dass sie Whitney die schlechte Nachricht unterbreiten sollten. es gefällt ihm nicht, dass seine Frau befragt werden muss, muss es aber zulassen. Kapitel 11 Als Eve mit Feeney und Whitney bei Mrs. Whitney ankommen, ist bereits ihre Tochter Linda anwesend, die auch ihre Anwältin ist. Anna Whitney berichtet von ihrer Beziehung zu der Familie Towers/Angelini. Auch beichtet sie, dass sie David 200.000$ gegeben hat. Er habe sie aber nicht gedroht, sie hat ihm nur helfen wollen, den seine Eltern wollten ihm nicht helfen. Auch wusste sie, dass David sich öfters wegen seiner Spielschulden mit seiner Mutter gestrittten habe. Anna kennt keine Yvonne Metcalf. Zurück in ihrem Büro, versucht Eve an allen möglichen Orten David zu erreichen, doch dieser war entweder in Gesprächen oder nicht anwesend. Da sie keine Lust hat, alleine in Roarkes großem Haus ihren Feierabend zu verbringen, verabredet sie sich mit Mavis. Sie wird kurze Zeit später von einer Limosine abgeholt und kommt in einem für sie eher konservativen Outfit bei Eve an Sowohl Mavis als auch Summerset kommen aus dem staunen nicht mehr raus. Eve zeigt Mavis einige der Räume in Roarkes riesigem Haus. nach dem Essen, entspannen Eve und Mavis in der Lagune im Solarium. Doch auch das hat ein Ende, als Eve einen Anruf der Zentrale bekommt, der sie über eine Leiche in der Broadway Avenue neben dem Gebäude des Chanel 75 informiert. Eve glaubt, dass sie wegen ihrem Plan Nadine auf dem Gewissen hat. Kapitel 12 Eve macht sich auf den Weg zum Gebäude des Senders. Wegen des dichten Luftverkehrs, hatte sich die Nachricht eines erneuten Mordes schnell herum gesprungen. Sie näherte sich der Leiche und erkannte, dass ihr der Regenmantel bekannt vor kam, es war der von Nadine. Doch es war nicht Nadine, sondern Lousie Kirski. C.J.Morse hatte die Leiche zu erst entdeckt und den Mord gemeldet. Officer Peabody, die gerade in der First Avenue war, war eine der ersten Officers am Tatort und hatte diesen gesichtert. Während Eve C.J.Morse suchte, bemerkte sie Nadine und C.J. Morse, die bereits von Louises Mord berichteten. Nun tauchte Feeney auf, der bei seiner Familie in New Jernsey war. Gemeinsam stören sie die live Übertragung, denn sowohl Nadine als auch C.J.Morse sind Zeugen bzw. die letzten Personen, die Lousie zu letzt gesehen haben. C.J.Morse, der ab und zu mit Louise zusammengearbeitet hat, sieht keinen Grund, warum sie jemand ermordet haben könnte. Nadine erzählte Eve, dass sie wie so oft zusammen gearbeitet hatten und sie schließlich zum Zigaretten holen geschickt hatte, da sie selber wegen dem Wetter nicht gehen wollte. Oft geht Nadine in ihren kurzen Pausen in der third Avenue in ein Cafe. Auch Nadine hat erkannte, dass Louise an ihre Stelle gestorben ist. Auch Nadine war am Tatort Peabody begegnet. Kapitel 13 Während Eve nochmal alles durchging, was den Mord an Louise Kirski anging, schaut sie sich die Überwachsungsdisketten des Einganges an, vor dem sie ermordet worden war. Darauf entdeckt sie einen Wagen, der Eve vom Gedenkgottesdienst für Staatsanwältin Towers bekannt war. Es ist der Wagen von David Angelini. Eve entscheidet, dass sie ihm in seinem Stadthaus im wohlhabenden Viertel der East Side, einen besuch abstatten wird. Auf dem Weg vom Auto zu David's Anwesen, fährt ein Teenager mit einem Airboard an ihr vorbei. Er zeigt ihr ein paar Tricks, und sie halten Smaltalk. Er erzählt ihr vom gelegentlichen Damenbesuch. Sein Name ist Barry. Eve erklärt David seine Rechte und dieser behauptet, dass er am Vorabend erst heimgekommen war, vom Flughafen direkt nach Hause gefahren war. Da Eve ihm nicht glaubt, er nun einen Awalt einschalten möchte, macht David Eve den Vorschlag, die Ermittlungen auf Eis zu legen, bevor seine Finanziellen Schwierigkeiten geklärt werden würde. Nachdem Eve ihm ein Bild der Überwachsungsaufnahme zeigt, knickt David ein, und gibt zu, dass er daran nicht gedacht hat. Er behauptet den Mord an Lousie beobachtet zu haben, unter Schock nach Hause fuhr und ins Bett ging Kapitel 14 Eve verhört David nun in einem Verhörraum auf dem Revier, doch dieses Mal ist Anwälte mit dabei. Sie ist felsenfest von Davids Schuld überzeugt, denn er hätte die Gelegenheit und das Motiv und kann auch den angeblichen Täter nicht genau beschreiben Fenney unterbricht die Befragung und erzählt das David und Yvonne Metcalf Verhandlungen wegen einer Hauptrolle eines Filmes geführt. Da Yvonne schon vor dem Projekt eine Menge Geld zur Absicherung haben wollte, müsste sich David sehr bemüht haben, um an das Geld zu bekommen, um sie bei Laune zu halten. So gibt es eine Verbindung von David zu allen drei Mordopfern - er hat sie alle gekannt. Zurück beim Verhör: David gibt zu Yvonne gekannt zu haben, mit ihr in Verhandlungen zu stehen und sich hin und wieder getroffen zu haben. Auch habe er ein eigenes Flugzeug. Nachdem David klar wird, dass er beschultigt wird, unter anderem seine Mutter getötet zu haben, beenden die Anwälte das Verhör. Eve möchte ihn festnehmen und er greift sie an, also kommt noch Angriff auf eine Polizistin bei der Anklage dazu. Fenney und Eve werden zu Commander Whitney geschickt. Sie statten ihm Bericht und dass das Motiv Geld wäre.Whitney glaubt an David's Unschuld. Gemeinsam mit dem Team der Spurenssicherung versucht Eve Beweise für bzw. gegen David Unschuld zu finden. Dabei findet sie die Tatwaffe in seinem Schreibtisch. Marco Angelini, der bei der Durchsuchung dabei gewesen ist, behauptet, dass er statt seines Sohnes die Morde begangen habe.. Kapitel 15 Auf der Wache verhört Eve Marco immer wieder. Er bleibt bei seiner Geschichte, und gibt alles zu, ohne seine Anwälte. Eve glaubt ihm nicht. sie versucht ihm Details der Morde zu entlocken, er ist auf vieles vorbereitet, aber nicht auf alles. Wie den verschwundenen Regenschirm von Cicely Towers oder die Kleidung von Yvonne Metcalf. Auch behauptet er, dass er nach dem ersten Mord auf den Geschmack gekommen wäre. Nun will auch Whitney mit Marco reden, ohne das alles aufgenommen wird. Marco gibt zu, dass er immer die Hoffnung hat, dass seine Exfrau wieder zu ihm zurück kommt, denn er hat nie aufgehört Cicely zu lieben. Whitney schließt daraus, dass Marco Cicely getötet hat, weil sie fast Hammet geheiratet hätte, nach 12 Jahren, die sie von Marco geschieden ist. Während Whitney Eve in ihrem Büro besucht, erscheinen Mirina und ihr Mann und macht ihren Ärger kund. Wutendbrant behauptet sie, dass Eve nur einen Sündenbock, ihre Familie, bräuchte, um in den Medien gut da zu stehen und ihren Job nicht zu verlieren. Erst Mirina und Slade, kurze Zeit später Whitney verlassen Eves Büro, bevor Roarke auch schon zur Stelle ist. Sier erzählt ihm von ihrem "ruhigen" Tag. Sie freute sich, dass er vom Olympus Resort zurück war. Roarke versucht Eve zu erklären, dass er es durchaus nachvollziehen kann, dass sie Marco für seinen Sohn einsetzt, denn die Elterliche Liebe es etwas verdammt Großes, auch wenn sie beide als Kinder etwas anderes erlebt haben. Roarke beendete ohne Diskusion Eves Arbeit, denn ihre Schicht war schon lange vorbei. Er nahm sie mit nach Mexiko. Auch dort an der Westküste hatte er ein Haus. Kapitel 16 Nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen, Sex und einem entspannten Bad, stellt Eve mal wieder fest, wie anders Roarke ist, das er die Virtual-Reality-Programme vieler Leute in echt erlebt, lieber ein Buch liest, als eine Diskette zu scannen und lieber in der Weltgeschichte herumfliegt, für einen Tag Urlaub, als eine simulation in ein Hologramm einzuprogrammieren. Eve macht sich große Vorwürfe, dass sie den Mord an Louise nicht verhindert konnte, doch weiß, wie er sie trösten und ablenken kann. Als sie völlig erschöpft versuchen vom Pool ins Haus zu kommen, fällt Roarke ein, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, die Überwachungskameras abzuschalten. Alles, was die beiden im Pool getrieben hatten, wurde aufgenommen. Als Eve ihn bittet alles noch einmal anzusehen, wird er mehr als nur rot. ´Pünklich um 9 Uhr morgens ist Eve in ihrem Büro und trifft dort auf Feeney, der ihr berichtet, dass das gefundene Messer nicht zur Verletzung passt. Das Blut, dass zwar von David Angelini ist, ist allerding 6 Monate alt, er hat sich wohl beim Paketöffnen mal geschnitten. Nicht nur Eve, Fenney, sondern auch Dr. Mira glaubt, dass David ein Lügner ist. Er glaube seine Lügen und sei abgängig von guter Meinung und Lob anderer, und wenn er es nicht bekomme seinen die anderen Schuld daran. Er Überschätze sich selbst. Sie wechseln das Thema. Eve erzählt ihr, dass sie es nicht verstehen kann, warum Roarke sie so gern hat, denn sie glaubt nichts dafür getan zu haben. Auch steht ihre Arbeit nicht mehr allein an erster Stelle, sondern auch Roarke. Wärenddessen berichtet Morse in den Nachrichten alles, was die New Yorker Polizei gemacht und rausgefunden hat, ohne dass sie die Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hätte. Kapitel 17 Fenney, Whitney und Eve machen sich auf den Weg zum Chief Tibble. Eve hält ihn auf dem Laufenden, von David Angelini, seinen Motiven zum Mord und den Verbindungen zu den Frauen. Doch sie haben weder die Tatwaffe, noch Blut oder andere Beweismaterialien. Tibble glaubt wegen Mitleid der Geschworenen und Angelinis Anwälten, die auf verminderte Schulfähigkeit plädieren würden, nicht an eine Verurteilung. Die Angelinis sollen freigelassen, aber genauestens beobachten werden. Außerdem soll die Ratte gefunden werden, die die Informationen an Morse weitergegeben hat. Whitney darf keinen Kontakt mehr zu den Angelinis haben. Auch soll Whitney mit seiner Trauer und Eve mit ihren Schulgefühle wegen Louise Kirski warten, bis der Fall abgeschlossen ist. Wieder steht Eve vor dem Five Moons und versucht den ersten Mord zu rekonstruieren. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Cicely sich wegen einer Privaten Angelegenheit mit ihrem Mörder getroffen hat, und somit nicht ihr Büro als Treffpunkt gewählt. Auch müsste an der Kleidung des Täters jede Menge Blut kleben, das nicht gerade unauffälig wäre. Sie wird von einer Frau auf Crack angesprochen angesprochen, mit einem Gedicht wie gebleichtes Wachs, Haare die so kurz sind, damit Eve die kalkweise Kopfhaut sehen konnte. Sie sah einen Typen der in seinen frisch poliertem Wagen, der eindeutig nicht aus der Gegend kam. Er hatte einen langen Mantel an und einen leuchtenden Regenschirm in der Hand. Da der Wagen neu war könnte es ein Rocket, ein Midas, ein Spur oder eines der neuen Mitget-Modelle sein. Gemeinsam mit Roarke fährt Eve zu Nadine zu Chanel 75. Sofort werden sie von allen möglichen Reportern belästigt und Roarke droht damit, den Sender zu kaufen und auch ein paar Personaleinsparungen vorzunehmen. Sie erfahren, dass sich Nadine Urlaub genommen hatte und Zeit für sich brauche. Roarke hat den Eindruck, dass Morse nicht sehr beliebt beim Sender ist, aber mit seinem schauspielerischen Talent es wahrscheinlich weit bringen wird. Kapitel 18 Eve und Roarke suchen Nadine auch bei ihr zu Hause. Auch ans Telefon ging sie nicht. Also öffnete Roarke Nadines Haustür auf seine Art.Gemeinsam schauen sie sich um, und hören ihren Anrufbeantworter ab. Sie flirtete mit einem "Ralph" und Eve erfuhr, dass Nadine am Tag nach dem letzten Mord mit Louise Kirskis Familie telefoniert hatte. Doch es gab keinen Anruf an den Sender, Morse hatte behauptet, dass Nadine dort angerufen hatte, um sich ein paar Tage freizunehmen. Eve rief bei den Eltern von Louise an, und erfuhr, dass an diesem Tag die Beerdigung war und sie Nadine erwartet hätten, sie aber nicht anwesend war. Zurück am Revier beichter ihr Feeney, dass es wegen den unterscheidlichsten Kürzel in Metcalfs Tagebuch sehr schwierig ist, Querverweise zu den anderen Morden zu finde, Gemeinsam fassen sie die Charakterzüge des Mörders zusammen. Er habe es nie an sein Ziel geschafft, weil ihn eine oder mehrere Frauen im Weg waren. Also suchte er Frauen, die reden, Frauen, die Worte benutzen, um Macht zu bekommen als Opfer aus. Auch deswegen geht es nicht um sexuelle Macht. Immer noch passen David und Marco Angelini, Randall Slade und George Hammet in dieses Schema. Eve hat eine Idee Nadine zu finden, und möchte zu Peabody durchgestellt werden, die sich gerade auf einem Straßenumzug befindet. Sie soll die Position von Louises Leiche beschreiben und sagt, dass durch ihre Kaputze nur ihr Mund zu sehen war. Sie geht noch einmal die Zeugenaussage von Morse durch, und entdeckt, dass er explizit Louises Augen und Gesicht erwähnt hat. Das macht ihn auch zu einem Verdächtigen, denn nur der Mörder konnte ihre Augen gesehen haben. Feeney öffnet C.J. Morses Lebenslauf. Dabei entdecken sie eine ´versiegelte Akte mit Jugendsünden. Eve hat eine neue Theorie: Die Medien profitieren als erstes von Morden, und jeder Mord entstand, als Nadine unterwegs war. Morse war immer zu erst an den Tatorten. Kapitel 19 Auf der Suche nach Morse, trifft Eve beim Sender auf Larinda Mars, die fast von ihm beim hinausrennen überrannt worden war. Auch sie bestätigt Eve, dass Morse weder bei den Nachrichten, noch im Klatschressort beliebt ist, bzw. war. Auch behauptet sie, dass Morse umbedingt Hauptmoderator bei den Nachrichten werden will, und Nadine aus dem Rennen werfen will. Sie macht sich auf den Weg zu Morse's Wohnung, und schickt auch Peabody dort hin. Sie kontaktierte Feeney und sagte, dass Morse nicht in seiner Wohnung ist, Feeney erzählte Eve von Morses Einbruch bei seiner Lehrerin im Alter von 10 Jahren, und dem Mord an dem Hund seiner Lehrerin. Er hatte dem Hund die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Auch hällt Feeney Eve von Morse's Lebenslauf. Auch Fenney fährt zur Wohnung mit dem Durchsuchungsbefehl. Sie schauen sich in der Wohnung um, und Fenney fällt auf, dass er sich sehr gut mit Computern auskennt und dass er alles sehr sicher schützt. In einem Geheimfach im Sofa entdeckt Peabody einen purpurroter Schirm und ein rot-weiß gestreifter Schuh. Feeney schickt Eve nach Hause, damit er seine Arbeit machen kann und nicht von ihr gestört wird, da ihr die Arbeit zu langsam vorkommt. Außerdem gibt es an diesem Tag bei Roarke eine Soiree, für die sie schon wieder zu spät ist. Kapitel 20 Auf Roarkes Soiree in seinem Haus im Empfangssaal gab es jede Menge Essen aus aller Welt, Live-Musik und Kellner. Gerade als Eve Feeney anrufen wollte, bekam sie einen Anruf von Morse. Er befielt ihr, niemanden von diesem Gespräch zu erzählen, denn er habe Nadine als Geisel genommen, und droht sie umzubringen Während Eve zu Nadine und Morse unterwegs ist, erzählt Morse Nadine, dass er seine Mutter umgebracht habe, und das er seid dem endlich ein Ziel habe. (Die Welt von großmäuligen, krankhaft ehrgeizigen Frauen zu befreien, die doch immer nur versuchen, die Männer die Eier zu zerquetschen) Auch erzählt er Nadine, wie und warum er Cicely Towers umgebracht hat. Morse startet eine Fernsehübertragung, um die Ermordung von Nadine öffentlich zu zeigen Währenddessen fällt Roarkes Eves Abwesenheit auf und sucht sie, Summerset erklärt ihm, dass sie weggefahren sei. Er spuhlt Eves Gespräch mit Morse zurück, schickt Summerset Tibble bescheit zu sagen und macht sich selbst auf den Weg zu Eve. Um Zeit zu schinden unterhält sich Eve mit Morse, stellt ihm Fragen, wie er z.B. Nadine geschnappt hat. Er erzählt ihr, dass er sich schon vor Wochen in die Polizeicomputer gehackt, und so von jedem Schritt erfahren hatte. Eve packt ihre Waffe aus und es beginnt ein Kampf zwischen Eve und Morse Roarke kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig, zieht Morse von Eve herunter und nun kämpfen sie. Der Kampf endet, dass das Messer von Morse selbst ihm das Leben nimmt. Nachdem Polizei und Sanitäter im Park ankamen und Nadine, Eve und Roarke verarzten, bittet Roarke Eve ihn zu heiraten. Kategorie:2. Buch Kategorie:Inhalt